Talk:Task Force 14 (PN)
Commanded by Rear Admiral Chernov and made up of two troop transports, five freighters and an escort force (probably at least a battlecruiser squadron) - any explanation why a battlecruiser squadron?--dotz 20:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Partly because it seems unlikely that Theisman's 12 BBs would need to be screened by more than 8 of the 16 BCs in his force, partly because it's stated that in the training, the Chernov's TG managed to inflict heavy losses on Grayson BCs over Masada. It seems unlikely that a force of CAs and down would accomplish this, given the technical disparity. The passge in question is in the last scene of Chapter 23 HH5 :Hard to say. In the actual battle, TG 14.3 was attached to TG 14.2, and hung back while 14.1 attacked. TG 14.3 may merely have been escorted by detached units of TG 14.2 during the training run. Jabrwock 22:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have always thought, that TG 14.3 was escorted by TG 14.2, however why just transport convoy was established as TG?--dotz 13:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::From the description, it sounds like TG 14.1 was to wipe out the defending forces around Grayson, and TG 14.3 would move in and occupy and scavenge/demolish the orbital facilities when that was accomplished. TG 14.2 was to act as a backup for TG 14.1, and hang around TG 14.3 as an escort until the system was clear, moving on to Endicott when TG 14.3 was clear to approach Grayson. However, in the training simulation, they had TG 14.3 move in with it's own escort instead (and the escort engaged forces around Grayson), and it's not clear in the actual battle if TG 14.3 retained this escort, or if it was a temporary detachment while TG 14.2 was in-system. Jabrwock 17:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Just re-read this section, and the simulation was of an attack on Endicott's picket BCs, not Grayson. But yes, TG 14.3 seems to have it's own escort, and it's not clear why they didn't remain with TG 14.3 during the attack on Grayson (or so it appears from the Grayson side)... Unless they figured that TG 14.2's forces included the escorting BCs that were meant for TG 14.3, seeing as TG 14.2 hung back with TG 14.3 while TG 14.1 moved in-system. Jabrwock 19:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::In Chapter 32, Thurston says he doesn't need Thiesman's battleships, and that Chavez's TG has six battlecruisers of her own to boot. Although this is meaningless since Chavez is TG 14.1... Jabrwock 21:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Side comment concerning battleship squadrons organization: TG 14.2 consisted of 12 battleships, while standard squadron consisted of 8 units - so there were two smaller battleship squadrons or there were no squadron level (than TG 14.2 just an oversized squadron with screen). Similar situation was possible with Rear Admiral Chin's TF consisted of 14 battleships (Fanatic).--dotz 19:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :In some cases, 6-8 ships form a squadron. Squadrons were usually 3-4 divisions (2 BBs per divison). So it could have been 2 squadrons. "Understrength" or "reinforced" squadrons are also not unheard of. Jabrwock 19:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I remember about 6 unit squadrons at second Janacek's Admiralty, still - quite deviation from standard (PN had over 400 battleships and for Dagger they assigned just 36). I think TG 14.2 had no squadrons or that squadrons should be commaneded by Commodores (Theismann was R-Adm. and PN was running out of flag officers).--dotz 19:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC)